Naruto: The Beckoning
by Duplex8
Summary: NaruxSakuxIn. Strong Naruto. He meets 5 other people from different dimensions and they all share each other their powers and their abilities, will this be a profitable meeting? Will he be able to win Sakura's heart? Will he become hokage? Find out when he encounters a mysterious stone tablet that allows him to meet 5 other powerful warriors from different universes.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, my first ever Naruto fanfic. This will be a Cross-over of: Naruto, DBZ, Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Bleach and FullMetal Alchemist. This will be in Naruto's POV and I will make the POV of the others if you guys want me too, I will be glad to make them, I wont make Naruto too overpowered but eventually he will be god-like. I was reading through some other and saw the "Legend of the Nine Tails" where it splits into 9 people, I am not stealing the idea although we have the same cross-over, mine will be more original like his which is his own. Please don't accuse me of stealing his idea because I was already making this when I read his/her work.**

**None the less, Enjoy.**

**Duplex**

* * *

**Special Keys:  
**

"Normal human speech"

"_Inner thoughts of characters" _Italized

-Flashbacks- (Yes, there will be flashbacks)

**"Kyuubi/Kurama or Inner Sakura talking" Bold**

**"Technique or jutsu Name"**Bold and Underlined

Before I start the story, it takes place after the mission to the land of Waves and what happened there is the same in cannon

* * *

After their return from the Land of the Waves yesterday, Naruto is now more determined to prove himself due to his helplessness when he and Sasuke fought Haku. He woke up inside his apartment, taking in the sight from outside his window "_It feels good to be back home_" he thought. Naruto shook his head vigorously to shake of the sleepiness and got up took a shower and got dressed and then leaped out towards training grounds 7 where he and his team is supposed to meet up.

When he got to the training ground he was expecting to see both Sakura and Sasuke, but it was only Sasuke. As he approached him "Hey Sasuke! How're ya feelin!" He shouted with a wide grin

"Never better, dobe" he says smugly with a smirk implanted on his face

"Stop calling me that Teme!" Naruto retorted

"Whatever, anyways knowing Kakashi he's going to make us wait, so what should we do?" he asked

"I dunno, something not boring probably" He said "How about we play some chess (sorry but I don't know how to play shogi so I chose chess), I remember playing with Shikamaru and taught me some pretty cool tactics"

"Sure, but I'm still gonna kick your ass" he sad with a smirk "Oh yeah and about kicking your ass, let's have a little spar after the game"

"Okay!" Naruto shouted excitedly, throwing his fist into the air

Sakura was just about to leave her house, she was excited to see Sasuke again but was inwardly cursing that she might see Naruto and that he would ask her out to a date. "_Darn, Naruto is going to be there and will probably ask me out and shout out some random stuff_" and with that she traveled down the route to the training grounds. When she reached the Training grounds she saw Naruto and Sasuke sparring.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and crouched only to kick him upwards into the air and started to fly through hand seals **Fire Style: Fireball**** Jutsu!**, Sasuke breathed out a large fireball that would engulf Naruto and turn him into a crisp. Naruto saw him make the hand seals for the jutsu and made a cross to make a shadow clone beside him that pulled him into safety, not expecting this Sasuke was surprised with his little move and his eyes widened when he saw a dozen of shuriken hurdling towards him rapidly. He quickly pulled out a kunai and deflected all the shuriken, he looked around for Naruto, Naruto had vanished. Suddenly dozens and dozens of Shuriken and Kunai was hurled to him at every direction so he had no choice but to jump into the air. Naruto suddenly appeared from above and was going to deliver an axe kick but was blocked by Sasuke and he kicked naruto but was blocked, Sasuke was quickly falling down to the ground and saw the amount of weapons that he can use before Naruto could get down, once on the ground there was an explosion of smoke, the weapons transformed into Naruto's clone's!

Sasuke quickly went into combat with the clones but before he could defeat them all the rest were dispelled and revealed Naruto quickly approaching him from behind with a kunai in hand, Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai of his own and parried Naruto's kunai thus engaging him into hand to hand combat. Sasuke kicked, punched, dodged, parried and slashed at Naruto with him doing the same. Naruto went in for a slash but his wrist was caught by Sasuke and went for a slash of his own but his wrist was caught by Naruto. They stood there breathing heavily eying each other with smirks implanted on both faces.

"Hey Sasuke, let's take a break. I'm getting and hearing your breathing I'd say your getting tired as well" he says

"Very well, but before that one more final effort to assure victory"

They jumped back and engaged in taijutsu, Naruto was able to punch Sasuke in the face but Sasuke countered with a kick to the chest that made Naruto fly but not far. "Okay, you win" Naruto said, panting heavily.

"I told you I would win" Sasuke said smugly with a smirk, then walked over to Naruto and offered his hand to him. Naruto took his hand and was helped up and walked towards the three wooden logs to rest.

When they got to the wooden logs they then noticed Sakura looking at them with interest. "_What happened when I was away? They weren't this friendly to each other_"

**"It's probably because of what happened on the Bridge, that they became friends" **said Inner Sakura

"_Yeah that's probably it_" she replied

Naruto and Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at them and then zoning out, they looked at each other and shrugged and proceeded to sit down. "Hah! I told you I'm better than you dobe!" said Sasuke

"Yeah, well I beat you in Chess Teme!" answered Naruto

"Anyway, that was a good move you pulled turning your clones to weapons and throwing them at me" said Sasuke

"Well I was going to make them into clones once they were close enough but you jumped to the air so I switched to plan B" Naruto answered with a grin on his face

They continued talking, having enough of being ignored Sakura obtained a tick mark on her head and walked over to them "Hi Sasuke!" she said with glee

"What do you want?" he snorted

"I was um wondering if you would want to go out with me tonight" she asked

"And why would I go out with you? and as I said about a million times, the answer is no, you disgust me" he answered

Sakura was hurt by this and was going to answer back but she knew that Naruto will tell Sasuke off and cheer her up. "Sasuke that's enough, I thought we were resting" said Naruto lying on the ground looking up to the sky holding a stoic face with his hands behind his head, Sakura was waiting for him to jump up and try to cheer her up but it didn't come.

"Tch, Fine" said Sasuke. "Calm down and relax, Sasuke" said Naruto. Sasuke then proceeded to lie down on the ground as well.

Sakura was shocked that Naruto didn't try to cheer her up and ask her out what she refered to be 'stupid questions', this saddened her deeply. She walked over to Naruto and greeted him "Hey Naruto" she said

"Hey Sakura" he greeted. Noticing that Naruto didn't add the suffix 'chan' to her name further increased her sadness. Ignoring Sakura was the hardest thing Naruto has done, he remembered his talk with Sasuke earlier during their game of chess.

* * *

**FlashBack**

"Hey Naruto"

"What is it"

"I noticed that Sakura always hits you, whats her problem?"

"Well she doesn't like me but I won't give up"

"That's good but don't let her just hit you and throw you away like a used toy just because you try to cheer her up and make her smile, look what I'm just saying is that it's not right to get treated like that. Aren't you getting sick of getting hit and tossed around?"

"Well you do have a point, and yes I am getting sick of being hit and tossed around"

"Then get stronger and more independent, ignore her and focus on your training so when we both fight I wont have to hold back and so that you can obtain your dream of becoming Hokage and once you become Hokage you can win her over"

"Yeah but she likes you" he said with sadness in his voice "I'm just worried about her getting sad and depressed"

"Yeah Okay but the thing is that I don't like her, I too have a goal much like yours but mine is for my clan and yours is for the village" he looks at him "I'm saying is that you need to focus on the big picture, you're looking at on tree but not the whole forest"

"Yeah, I'll give that a try and Focus on my training, I might also go look for a teacher to teach me as well"

"That's a good idea dobe" he smiles at him and says "Check"

Naruto counters with a move and continues the conversation "Nice move, but yeah, I'm thinking of training outside the village for a while so I don't have any interruptions and distractions"

"Well at least tell me where your going so when Kakashi asks or if we have a mission I can tell him where to find you" He says

"Yeah, Okay now then let's get started in the sparring"

"what?" said Sasuke as he made his move

"Checkmate, lets go"

Sasuke looks at the board with wide eyes, not believing that Naruto just beat him at chess. He smirks at him and says "Let's go then"

**FlashBack Over**

* * *

He noticed Sakura looking at him "What's wrong? is there something on my face?"

"Is that it? no asking me out? no shouting out random things or trying to cheer me up?" she asked

"Why? you're just going to hit me and incapacitate me when I do that, I've moved on Sakura I'm just going to focus on my training from now on" he answered. Unknowingly to Sakura, Sasuke smiled at Naruto's answer. With that answer from Naruto Shut Sakura Up. "_I can't believe he just said that_" she thought

**"Well you have been treating him really badly, so we can't blame him if he's had enough of your Bitchiness" said Inner Sakura**

"Shut the hell up, you're just the same as me" she she answered to Inner Sakura

Realization dawned to her on how she treated Naruto and tried to apologize to him "I'm so sorry Naruto" she said blinking back tears

"Yeah, whats done is done Sakura we can't change the past" he answered and before she was able to answer back Kakashi chose this time to appear.

"Yo" he said

"You're Late!" shouted Sakura

"Sorry but this time I actually have a reason on being late, here" he gave all three of them forms to fill out

"We had a meeting about the Chuunin exams and I nominated you three, we have one week and we will have no missions for training, Sasuke I'm going to train you personally. Naruto and Sakura I'm going to visit you often and train you as well but it would be wise for you to look for a teacher to teach you as well"

"I was talking to Sasuke about that earlier" said Naruto

"Good, Sasuke follow me, goodluck guys" he said waving off before using a **Shunshin **and taking Sasuke along with him

"So, what do we do now?" she asked Naruto and turned around to see him walking away "Hey Wait up!"

"What?" he asked as she rejoined him

"Well, what are you gonna do?" she asked

"As I said to Sasuke, I'm going out the village to train by myself for a while and comeback just before the Chuunin Exams" he said

"Where? outside" she asked

"Sorry, I can't tell you I don't want to be disrupted or distracted in my training but I have told Sasuke where so if you really want to know pester him and not me" he said

"Oh So I'm a Distraction now eh!?" she shouted and cocked her fist and threw a punch at Naruto and to her surprise he caught her fist

"You see this is what I was talking about, even when I'm complimenting you in every aspect you still hit me. I did say that I'm sorry because I want to focus on my training and you are one of the most biggest distractions to me that's as to why I am not improving" he said

"Im sorry" she said looking down

"Hey, it's okay, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and pack for my training and I have already told Sasuke to tell Kakashi-sensei about my training, well I'll see you next time" with that he walked of leaving her looking at him and eventually walked home herself

Naruto got back to his apartment and quickly packed up and went to bed deciding that he would leave as soon as possible for his training. Sakura got back home with a frown on her face that didn't go unoticed by Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, sakuras parents

"Whats wrong Sakura? did Sasuke say mean things to you again?" asked Mebuki

"Well thats just one small part of it, it's mostly about Naruto" she said

"Naruto? That kid can't hurt a fly let alone you. What did he do?" Kizashi asked

"It's not what he did, it's what I did" she said and she was starting to sob

"What do you mean?" both parents asked

"I've been mean to him, when Sasuke insults me or says bad stuff to me Naruto defends me and tries to cheer me up or ask me out to dates but I just end up hitting him a couple of times and say mean thing to him. He never said anything about it until today. Sasuke said something mean to me but Naruto just told him to stop and said that they were supposed to be resting because they had a spar. He didn't defend me this time and just lied down on the ground and looked at the sky, I then walked up to him and said hi and he said 'Hey Sakura' he normally says 'Sakura-chan'. I asked him what's the matter with him and asked no trying to cheer me up or ask me out on silly dates and he said that he's moved on and just going to focus on his training because everytime he just asks me out or cheer me up I just toss him around and incapacitate him" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks

"honey it's not your fault" Mebuki said

"No, It's all my fault my he's acting like this" she broke down infront of her parents

Mebuki and Kizashi looked at each other and brought Sakura to her room so she can rest, before they left her room she called out to them

"Mom, Dad can I go out early tomorrow, knowing Naruto he's already asleep right now and will leave very early tomorrow, I just want to say goodbye and apologize to him" she said

"Of course you can Sakura" said Kizashi then they left the room to let Sakura rest. Sakura went to sleep knowing that her parents have allowed her to see Naruto tomorrow

* * *

That morning Naruto woke up and got out of bed with excitement and took a shower, made instant ramen, ate and gathered all of his stuff in his backpack and readied to head out. He opened the door and to his surprise Sakura was in front of his door, when she saw him she jumped to him and grabbed the front of his jacket, put her head on it and started to cry and apologize for all that she's done to him.

Naruto wasconfused with her sudden change in behavior but she let her be. When he heard her starting to apologize he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently so he can face her and said "Sakura you don't have to be sorry, because I will always forgive you regardless the matter unless you have a good explanation, I am not doing this because I hate you, I'm doing this to become stronger so I can protect the people most precious to me." he puts his hand on her chin and makes face him and says "Don't worry Sakura-chan I will be back" he said with a foxy grin that makes Sakura smile

"Well you need to go training right, I'll escort you to the gate" she said

They arrived at the gate and Naruto bid farewell to Sakura and Sakura said "Come back stronger Naruto"

"That' a promise Sakura-chan" he said waving goodbye and dissipated into the early morning mist

Sakura felt enlightened because the Naruto she knew was back but mostly because that he forgave her for what she's done to him. Sakura walked back home with a smile on her face.

* * *

2 Days Later Naruto discovered a small cave and wanted to explore it, he summoned a shadow clone without weaving any signs showing proof that he has mastered the technique and sent the clone in, once the clone dispelled itself inside returning the information that it was safe, he plowed into the cave. Inside he discovered a stone tablet with inscriptions on it. "_**There are 6 different universes that are connected to the tablet and only those who are worthy will be chosen for the trial of Strength, Wisdom and Spiritual encounter with the chosen warriors from the other universes and will help each other and share their strengths with one another to be able to pass the**_** trial.**" Naruto then noticed a hand imprint and put his hand on the imprint and he started to glow white and was transported into a dark room where 5 others have appeared as well.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto "Who are you guys?"

A man with black hair in an orange Gi spoke up "Hi my name is Goku"

A boy no taller than Naruto with blonde hair and a mechanical arm said "I'm Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist"

A tall man with long silver hair spoke up as well "I am Sephiroth the one winged angel"

Someone in a red Kimono-like clothing with silver hair, fangs and dog ears said "I am Inuyasha, a Hanyou"

Finally someone with orange hair and was wearing clothes that resemble a shinigami stood up and stabbed his giant sword into the ground said "Tch, troublesome I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I am a Substitute Soul Reaper and who are you?" he pointed at Naruto

"Oh, I am Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage and I am a ninja" he said scratching the back of his head sheepingly

"Why are we here?" Edward asked

"Well according to the stone tablet it that were here for the trial of Strength, Wisdom and Spiritual encounter and only the chosen ones are to partake this trial and we need to work together and share our strengths with one another to be able out get out of her and that will make us the strongest warriors in our universe." said Naruto

"Is that it? then let's go!" said Goku enthusiastically

"No, before we do anything let me make sure of something" said inuyasha and then pointed at Naruto "You are you a Demon or a Hanyou?"

"I am no Demon and whats a Hanyou?" Naruto asked

"A Hanyou is half demon and half human, so are you a Hanyou?" he asked

"No, but I do have Nine Tailed fox Demon sealed within me" Naruto replied

"Really!?" Inuyasha's ears perked up with interest

"Enough of this! I want to get back home!" said Edward "Let's get this over with"

"Before we share our powers with each other we must test ourselves against each other" said Sephiroth

***After hours of fighting***

All 6 warriors were panting heavily. "Well it looks like we passed the strength test and the Wisdom test for surviving long enough with wise choices for survival and our strength and stamina for the strength test" said Sephiroth "Now is the spiritual test, we must share our powers with each other"

Goku put his hand out "Let's do this, I miss my friends already" then everyone also put their hands out and put it on top of the others hand. Naruto Glowed Red, Goku glowed Yellow, Sephiroth glowed Green, Ichigo glowed Blue, Inuyasha glowed Orange and Edward glowed silver.

"Wait how would we know how to use each others powers?" asked Ichigo

"We will also transfer our experience, skill, powers and intelligence and also when we improve in our seperate universes those improvements will also be mentally transferred to the others" said Sephiroth

"Hang on how do you know these stuff?" asked Edward with all the others agreeing with him

Sephiroth grew a tick mark and face palmed "Didn't any of you read the stone slab over there? it contains all of the information" after he said that all the other warriors ran over to the slab and read, they confirmed what Sephiroth said is true and proceeded with sharing their powers.

They formed a circle and put out their hand and glowed the same way before. Sephiroth started the sharing ritual.

"I Sephiroth, share all of my powers with all of you and accept your powers" he said with a smirk

"I Naruto Uzumaki, share all of my powers with all of you and accept what power you give to me" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"I Goku share with all of you my Super Saiyan powers and I gladly accept what strength you give me" he said with a smile

"I Edward Elric share with all of you my ability for Alchemy and accept whatever power you give me" he said

"I Ichigo Kurosaki share my shinigami powers with you and take in what power you give to me" Ichigo said with a lazy look

"I Inuyasha share my power and tessaiga with all of you and I accept what power you bestow upon me" Inuyasha said

With that there was a blinding light that appeared and split into 6 orbs and each orb went to a different person infusing each others powers. A surge of strength, intelligence and powers flowed within them and they instinctively knew how to use each others powers. Then a loud voice erupted in the chamber **"Congratulations for passing all three tests, you are the strongest warriors in each of your universes. All 6 of you may now return from whence you came"**

"So this is it, We will all meet again one day and I want to be able to fight all of you again when the time comes, farewell" Sephiroth said as his body starts to dissapear and so did the others

All of the others bid their farewell and Naruto said "I hope I see you guys again one day, well goodbye for now!"

"Yeah, see yah" said goku

"Goodbye guys" said Edward

"I'll see you guys around" said Ichigo

"Finally I can see Kagome again, Oh yeah Bye" said Inuyasha

In another Blinding Light Naruto was back and infront of him the stone tablet was no longer intact and it crumbled into dust. Naruto walked out and saw that it was night then he noticed his clothes all tattered, scorched, cut and is now very dirty. he thought that he can go home now, he can still feel the powers from the others surging within him. He thought of a technique that can get him back to his apartment in no time then suddenly he knew what to do, he put his pointing and middle finger on hi forehead and he focused on his apartment and he was transported there in front of his apartment. He took the key from under the mat and unlocked the door.

"Didn't some of those guys have a sword? Maybe I can get one" once he said that a sword starts to materialize itself in front of him coming out from the ground, he looked at it in awe. The hilt was black with silver flame designs on it the guard was like Ichigo's Zangetsu then it came to the blade it was long and shiny, much like sephiroth's sword but not as long, and at the start of the blade was the head of the kyuubi with and open mouth where the blade comes from. The Blade has some inscriptions on it which said **"God of Shinobi"**. Then Naruto got undressed and took a shower he noticed that he had a bulky body much like Goku's but his was appropriately sized for his body, not too big and not too small. He then got dressed and looked at his orange Jumpsuit and thought "_No way I'm going to wear that, it's so hard to move around in that thing_" He went to his wardrobe and took out a long sleeved shirt and pants which were both black, an idea struck Naruto's head and used Edward's Alchemy to put designs on it. The pants were black with orange flame designs on the end also coming down from his right leg he had the writing **"UZUMAKI"** in orange and his shirt had a large orange konoha sign on the back and a small konoha sign on his left chest, the end of his sleeves had orange fire desighns as well. After that he decided to go to sleep and looked at his alarm clock which said that the Chuunin Exams were after tomorrow, content filling him to the brim he went to sleep.

* * *

**And thats for Chapter 1! Please leave a review of what you think about my story. There is more to come! tell me what you think might happen I wanna see your creativity!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Duplex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter, please leave a Review. I kept getting emails saying that people are following and Faving my story so I went through all the trouble just to ship out the second chapter.  
**

**Enjoy,**

**Duplex**

* * *

Naruto woke up at 7, due to his alarm clock, Naruto hit the alarm clock to stop it but he accidentally smashed it into pieces. "Darn it" he mumbled, he then stood up and shook his head vigorously then took a shower. Whilst in the shower Naruto was thinking of who he can tell about what happened during his. "I can't tell Sasuke or Sakura, I'll tell Old Man Hokage first and then I'll tell Kakashi-sensei." he said. After the shower Naruto got dressed and wore his new clothes, "It feels like it's missing something" then he caught a sight of his curtain "that's it!" he used his new Alchemy skill to create a red cloak with black flames, the cloak had a hood so he will be able to conceal himself. Naruto then strapped on his shuriken holster to his left leg, put his kunai pouch right rear and strapped his new sword to his back which he has yet to name.

Naruto used the transportation technique again and he was transported to the top of the Hokage's building, he used the stairs to enter the Hokage building. He faced the door of the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Enter" said Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage

Naruto entered the room and to his surprise he saw Hiruzen talking to Kakashi with Sakura and Sasuke. He walked forward and bowed to Hiruzen "Old man Hokage"

"Naruto is that you?" asked Kakashi

Naruto took off his hood and looked at Kakashi "I just got back last night from my training, why Kakashi-sensei whats wrong?" he asked

"I was looking for you yesterday and I wasn't able to find you so I came to the third to ask if he has seen you" answered Kakashi "but seeing you here now is a relief" Kakashi gave him a one eye smile

"me too, I'm glad to be back" he then turned to Sasuke and Sakura-chan "so how are you guys?"

they were still awe struck from Naruto's new look, but they were snapped out when Naruto started waving his hand in front of them. "I'm doing OK, I've been training Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura

"Hm, so the dobe finally got rid of the 'kill me now orange jumpsuit' that's good" Said Sasuke

"This coming from the guy with the duck-butt hairstyle" Naruto said while crossing his arms "Let's have a spar sometime, I want to know how strong I've become" said Naruto

Sasuke was fuming when he insulted him but was taken back when Naruto proposed a spar to test himself "Fine then, I also want to test myself"

satisfied with the answer Naruto then turned back to Hiruzen "Lord Hokage I need to talk to you and Kakashi-sensei in private"

Hiruzen found Naruto's request odd "Okay then Naruto" he turns to the other two Genin and says "Sasuke and Sakura, both of you are dismissed" both Genin walked out of the room. Hiruzen then activates the private seals so no one from outside can hear them.

"What is it Naruto?" asked both adults. Naruto then explained everything that happened yesterday and presented his sword to the Third Hokage. Hiruzen looked at it with wonder and thought "_what craftsmanship_" but he still asked for proof from Naruto if what he says is true and returned the sword back to Naruto. "Naruto can you show me one of those new powers of yours?" asked Sarutobi

"Naruto this is very hard to believe, but if you can prove it to us then we must not let this known to the council especially Danzo" said Kakashi

"Agreed" said Hiruzen

"Okay, I'll show you my Alchemy" Naruto then claps his hands and then put them down on the floor, lightning surged the floor as a miniature version of the Hokage face mountains appeared infront of them.

"Amazing" chorused the two adults

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a big grin on his face "Well I need to go and meet up with Sakura and Sakura-chan, and please don't tell anyone about this"

"Yes, go ahead and meet up with them. Me and Kakashi need to talk and Naruto don't use these new powers of yours outside unless necessary"

"Okay, Jiji-san" and with that Naruto walked out of the room to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

Naruto found Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him in the hall way. When Sakura saw Naruto approaching she immediately stood up catching the attention of Sasuke who looked the way she was looking and noticed the approaching blonde and stood up as well. "Hey dobe, let's go to the training grounds for that spar" they started to walk to the training grounds.

"Hey Naruto?" asked Sakura

"What is it Sakura-chan?" he asked

"what happened to your orange jumpsuit and whats with the sword?" she asked

"Oh my clothes got destroyed due to training and this sword is mine, I also got tired about that jumpsuit of mine it's really hard to move in it too" he answered "and I didn't forget about that promise I made you about getting stronger"

"That's great Naruto!" she said enthusiastically

They arrived at the training grounds. Sasuke got into his fighting stance and Naruto got into a fighting stance which was similar to Goku's. Sasuke charged at Naruto and threw a punch but it was blocked by Naruto then he tried to punch him in the gut but was again blocked by Naruto. Naruto gripped both of Sasuke's fists, not letting him get away Naruto summoned a shadow clone from behind him jumping up, holding 3 kunai which are ready to be launched.

"What!?" said Sasuke "How!"

Sasuke struggled to get freed and jumped back and started to fly through hand seals: **Fire style: Fireball**** Jutsu**he then breathed out a giant fireball. Naruto stood still and punched the air, the direction of the fireball was coming from, the firebal dissipitated from the sonic punch Naruto threw and the force of the punch hit Sasuke throwing him into the tree behind him thus knocking Sasuke out.

When Sasuke came to he had a migraine and sat up "What happened?" he groaned

"You were knocked out" said Sakura

"How?" he asked

"I don't actually know, I just saw Naruto throw a punch and you just flew into the tree behind you." she said

"I didn't know that dobe was that strong, how did he get so strong?" he said "where is he now?"

"He's over by the training grounds." she said and helped him up and walked him to the training grounds where they found Naruto training with a clone sword fighting.

Sakura noticed his clothes in tatters. Naruto charged his clone and vanished and the clone vanished as well, all they can hear was swords emanating sounds from the constant clashes. The two Naruto's appeared again in front of them panting heavily with slashes on his body, Naruto decided to rip off his top exposing his lean, muscular body and he then took a stance with his sword and started to release what seemed to be power taking a silver glow around him, Naruto then raised his sword and his power kept increasing and so did the clone. They brought down their swords in a slash shouting **Lunar Moon Fang!**a blinding light shone as the two attacks clashed leaving in their place was an exhausted Naruto with a large crater which made an X. Sakura and Sasuke witnessed the whole battle and was shocked on how powerful he had become, Sakura ran towards Naruto "Naruto!" she exclaimed

"I'm alright Sakura-chan" he then looked at the crater "I can't leave the area looking like this, we can't use it next time if I do" he then clapped his hands and brought them down to the ground **Alchemy: Reconstruction**the crater started to get smaller as the ground reconstructed itself and grass started regrowing again, restoring the training ground to its former glory. After that Naruto collapsed but was caught by Sakura, he looked up at her "Sakura-chan" he said smiling and then he passed out.

* * *

**That's chapter 2, but don't worry I'm working on chapter 3 as you read. Please leave a review and Follow or favorite this story if you want. Feel free to send me a message about something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know that it's shorter than the first one but I decided that I end it here for this chapter for a cliff hanger.  
**

**Duplex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Review Responses:**

**Bankai777: I can't spoil it so just keep in tuned, Ichigo did give Naruto his powers as well so he will be able to use Zangetsu, eventually, but he won't be able to use it yet.**

**Sanga28: Flashbacks will reveal more**

**drake-dragon-101: thanks and as I told Sanga28, the flashbacks will reveal more, that's why there are holes in my story.**

* * *

Sakura was holding the unconscious Naruto. "_He looks so peaceful_" she thought, Sakura quickly scanned Naruto's body which made her blush. Naruto had a steel hard body with some visible scars but none the less he was ripped but his muscles weren't too big just the right size, "_Wow, he's hot!_" she thought, Sakura started to drool over the sight of Naruto's well toned body. Sakura was on her knees while Naruto rested on her arms, she then saw Naruto's sword beside him and remembered Naruto's battle with his clone. "Naruto you promised me that you'll become stronger but I wasn't expecting you to be this strong" she said. Sasuke started walking over to his two teammates, reaching the two Sasuke noticed Sakura holding Naruto in her arms, drooling over the sight of Naruto's body, he noticed Naruto's sword and picked it up. "Just how strong have you become Naruto" he hissed, looking at Naruto with annoyance, he knelt next to Sakura "We should bring him to over by the logs and let him rest" he told her

"Okay" Sakura said. She and Sasuke each took one arm, put it over their shoulder's and dragged Naruto over to the three standing logs and propped him the middle log. Sasuke put Naruto's sword beside him once again.

* * *

**-A couple of hours later-**

Naruto groggily woke up from his catatonic state, "What Happened?" he said while holding his head up. Naruto looked around and noticed that he was sat up to a log and that his sword was beside him. When he saw his sword the battle with his clone returned to him, he picked up his sword and stabbed it to the ground using it to haul himself noticed two people approaching him and saw Sakura and Sasuke walking up to him.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said

"Yeah, why is it so cold by the way?" he asked

"Look at yourself you dobe, you're not wearing a shirt, you ripped it off during your battle" said Sasuke "Anyway, me and Sakura left you there for a while to get some stuff, Sakura broke in your house to get you a shirt to replace your old one" he said with a smirk

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun, how do we get in?"

"Through the door of course"

"But it's locked" Sakura started shaking the door knob relentlessly. "This door won't open!" she screamed with an annoyed tone

"Maybe there's a ke-" Sasuke was cut off when Sakura just knocked down Naruto's door. She looked at it frantically _"Oh no!" _she thought

"Nice job" Sasuke pushes Sakura off the door mat and he takes a look under it, he then held what seems to be Naruto's door key. "Don't worry, Naruto can fix it probably. He did fix the training ground and returned it back to normal so he can just repair it later, now stop wasting time and get what we came for then stand the door in the doorway so it looks like it's not busted."

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'll pay for the repairs for your door" she said bowing down

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I can fix it myself" he said standing up, still using his sword to keep him up

"Told you so" Sasuke says with a smirk

"Okay" she looked up knowing that she can't change his mind or bend his will, she walked up to him and shoved and orange shirt with a red fire country swirl at the front, towards Naruto "here" she said, looking down with a light pink blush brushing on her cheeks.

"Thanks" Naruto took his new shirt from Sakura and slipped it on. Naruto looked around looking for his scabbard, finally found it he trudged up to it, picked it up and strapped it to himself. He trudged back to his two comrades, picked up his sword and Sheathed it in his scabbard and said "come on, I want to go to Ichiraku's before the day ends so I can rest early for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow. The two nodded at Naruto's request and walked back to the village.

The trio walked in Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi almost mistook Naruto for someone else due to his new clothing style "Naruto is that you?" he asked

"Yep! can I have 10 bowls of Miso Ramen please!" he shouted cheerfully

"Coming up! Ayame, 10 bowls of Miso Ramen!" he shouted

"10 bowls!? then that would mean Naruto's back" just then a brunette girl appeared behind Teuchi then her eyes widened from the sight of Naruto

Teuchi just laughed at his daughters, Ayame, reaction when she saw Naruto and simply said "I know right, I had the same reaction as you Ayame" he said with a chuckle "Now get our favorite customer 10 Miso Ramen bowls!" he then turned to Sasuke and Sakura "How about the two of you?" he asked

"I'm on a diet" Sakura said but Sasuke asked for the same thing as Naruto but just one bowl. The two boys ate their Ramen in silence, though Naruto's slurping was quite loud, Naruto's two teammates was staring at him which said that they were fine. The two just stared at the blonde whilst he noisily scarfed down the ramen. _"At least some things doesn't change" _thought Sakura, Naruto noticed his two teammates staring at him. "What is there something on my face?" he asked

Before the other two could answer a voice came up behind them "Naruto-niisan!" said a boy with a long blue scarf and gravity defying hair, which looks similar to Shikamaru's hair style. The three Genins turned around to see Konohamaru standing with a big grin on his face. "Not now Konohamaru, The Chuunin exams are tomorrow so I need my energy for it." Konohamaru's grin turned into a frown "but tell you what, after the stupid exam I'll teach you some of the amazing jutsu's I've learned" said Naruto

"Really!?" said Konohamaru with widening eyes with his big grin returning to his face. "Yes, really" Naruto said with finality in his tone. "YYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" shouted Konohamaru with a fist pump into the air, he then notices that Naruto's not alone "umm Naruto-niisan who are they?"

"Oh yeah, Konohamaru this is Sasuke and Sakura-chan." he said. "Sakura-chan eh?" he said looking at Naruto with one eyebrow up "she looks ugly Naruto-niisan" he said

Naruto's eyes widened with fear as he felt a wave of killer intent being released beside him, he slowly turned his head around towards the direction where the wave of killing intent was coming from and saw shivered from what he saw. Sakura had murderous eyes, her fists were clenched and shaking, veins were appearing on her head and what appears to be an aura of darkness enveloping Sakura. Sasuke shivered from the sight as well. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT!?" she said with a menacing tone

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you, you ugly old-hag!"

"Konohamaru" said Naruto. Konohamaru turned to him "What?"

"Run!" Naruto screamed. Not less than a second Konohamaru started to run at high speed with dust trailing behind him and a very demonic and pissed off Sakura, whom was being followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Konohamaru turned a sharp left.

"Let go of me!" demanded Konohamaru

"Let go? hm you need to learn some manners kid, let me teach you some" said a tall shinobi who appeard to be in a black cat costume, with purple face painting and something bandaged behind him which is large.

Sakura came into the scene and immediately picked up on what was happening "Let him go!" she demanded

"What!? he bumped into me, he should be looking where he goes" said shinobi

"Kankuro that's enough" said a blonde woman who had a giant fan on her back

"You too Temari?! I'll teach this kid some manners first" Kankuro said as he suddenly let go of Konohamaru letting him fall to the ground. Before Konohamaru hit the ground he disappeared and reappeared with Naruto who had his arm around his waist holding him up. _"This kid what speed!" _Kankuro and Temari thought.

"You two should better behave yourselves because you are in our territory and seeing your headbands it means your sand shinobi and are here to participate in the chuunin exams, well you better behave and not mess around. I should report you two for attacking a leaf citizen especially if that citizen happens to be the grandson of the Third Hokage."

_"What! that brat is the third Hokage's Grandson" _thought Sakura, Kankuro and Temari in unison _"If we actually attacked him we would be in serious trouble" _they thought

"And tell your friend up that tree to come down here!" Naruto said. Sakura, Temari and Kankuro all looked up to the tree and saw a red headed boy with a giant gourd on his back "Interesting" said the red head

"Ga-G-Gaara!" said Kankura

"Shut up Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village and if you don't shut up I'll kill you!" said the now proclaimed 'Gaara'. Gaara then turned to the blonde "You what is your name and how did were you able to detect me?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you weren't that hard to sense with ll that KI you were releasing, which was enough to choke a child to death." said Naruto

Gaara then released his KI making the other Genin around them shake in fear but Naruto was unfazed by this "Oh so is that how you want to play?" Naruto released his own KI which made Gaara wide-eyed and step back one. Temari and Kankuro fell to their knees breathing heavily, Sakura was on the floor having trouble breathing.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hokage's office**

The ANBU felt the strong KI and panicked, they looked towards the Hokage who was unfazed "Hokage-sama, should we search for the source of the KI?"

"That is not necessary Bear the KI belongs to one of our fine shinobi" said Hiruzen

"As you wish Hokage-sama" Bear knelt before Hiruzen before walking away

_"Naruto I hop you know what you're doing" _thought Hiruzen

* * *

Seeing that they've had enough and that Sakura was having trouble breathing, Naruto stopped releasing his KI and walked over to Sakura and helped her up. "The three of you should behave yourselves in our village or you will be disqualified from the Chuunin exams and will be sent back to your own village, now goodbye" the blonde said walking away with a frightened Konohamaru and shaking Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry" he said as he put wide foxy grin

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow Naruto I need to get home now" said Sakura who was still visibly shaking

"Sure" said the blonde as he walked towards his apartment with arms behind his head.

Neither knew that they were being spied on

"We should look out for that Uzumaki kid" said a girl

"Ha! he's nothing, we shouldn't worry about him and focus on our mission to kill that Uchiha" said a boy with spiky black hair

"Idiot they're on the Uchiha's team!" said a mummy

* * *

Sakura made her way back home but decided to stop by the Yamanaka flower shop. She opened the door and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and a skimpy purple outfit. "Hey Ino-pig!"

"What do you want forehead?" she asked annoyed

"Something happened today but I can't describe it so can you just look into my memory of today so I don't need to go into details?" she asked

"Sure thing" Ino placed her hand on Sakura's head. Ino was replaying Sakura's day in a third person perspective, she saw Naruto fighting Sasuke then his clone and saw Naruto's well toned body and started to drool herself. She then saw what happened with the sand shinobi and felt the force of Naruto's KI as well, making her crumble into the ground and lose her concentration thus cancelling the Justsu.

"Was that Naruto!?" Ino asked with wide eyes

"Yeah, and did you see when he was training?" Sakura asked blushing

Ino blushed as well on that memory "Yes, I did. What happened?"

"I don't know" Sakura answered "anyway that's all I wanted to show you" she said blushing, remembering Naruto's upper torso, "I have to go home now, my Mom's going to get worried"

"Oh okay Forehead, I'll see you tomorrow at the Exams!" said Ino

Sakura walked out of the building and walked home, during her walk home she couldn't take her mind off Naruto because of Ino's question, _"What did happen Naruto?" _she asked herself.

* * *

**HAHA! sorry for the late update, it was so hard writing this since I'm really busy.**

**Anyway tell me what you want to happen in the Chuunin exams? especially in the preliminaries, what match-ups do you want to see? Don't let it be Neji vs Naruto, I was actually thinking about lee vs Naruto or Kiba vs NAruto like Canon. I have Ideas already but I want to know what match-ups you guys want to see.  
**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, thanks**

**Duplex**


End file.
